dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Hunter camp
The Dragon Hunter camp is a quest-only location found in the expansion Battle for the Edge. You can't access it again after finishing the quest Heart of Darkness. Similar to Auction Island, you can't access it with your dragon. Description The Dragon Hunter camp is located on a secret island, whose location is known to Harald Forkbeard, and it's developed in a series of connected caves. There is only one entrance, well guarded, and docks are built right outside the entrance for the hunters' ships. Docks As the player will arrive at the Dragon Hunter camp on Harald's boat, the docks will be the first thing they'll see. It has 2 wharves, and 2 Dragon Hunters ships are moored here. Dragon cages, crates, and barrels are stocked on the docks to be loaded on the ships. Dragon hunter camp (1).png|Docking point of Harald's boat Dragon hunter camp (2).png|View of the docks from the other side Entrance The Dragon Hunter camp is set inside a cave, and the entrance is a wide and long gallery guarded by several Dragon Hunters. The player can't access the camp directly from there - trying to do so will respawn your Viking on Harald's boat. Luckily, there is a secondary and narrower entrance on the left, without guards. This gallery will end on approximately half of the length of the main gallery, but continues on the other side. The player needs to cross the main gallery without being noticed by Dragon Hunters. The second section will then let the player access the main camp. Dragon hunter camp (3).png|Entrance seen by the docks Dragon hunter camp (4).png|Main entrance - heavily guarded Dragon hunter camp (5).png |Secondary entrance on the left Dragon hunter camp (6).png|The secondary gallery meet the main gallery - and continues in front Cave The Dragon Hunter camp itself occupy the main space of a wide cave. It's dark, and the only light sources are bonfires, some of which are guarded by Dragon Hunters. The player needs to move in the dark sections. Wooden bridges and paths are built to connect the different parts of the cave. Cages and other supplies are scattered around. There are two main paths, one goes to the left, and ends in a dead end where the Armor Wing is kept. The other ones go down to the right, and ends where the Quaken is kept. These two sections are connected by a bridge, but a Dragon Hunter is guarding it so the player can't use it until it frees the Quaken. Dragon hunter camp (7).png|General view - left Dragon hunter camp (8).png |General view - right Dragon hunter camp (9).png| Bonfire File:Heart_of_darkness_(4).png|Armorwing cage Dragon hunter camp (10).png |Guarded bridge Dragon hunter camp (11).png|Right section of the cave File:Heart_of_darkness_(5).png|Quaken cage In-Game details Ways of access It can only be accessed by jumping on Harald's boat in the quest Heart of Darkness. Characters present in this location * Dragon Hunters * Harald Forkbeard Dragons found in this location * Armor Wing * Catastrophic Quaken Category:Locations Category:Exclusive Locations Category:Quest Locations